poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Force Out of the Gate (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Pirate Force Out of the Gate. Narrator: There once was pirate named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Captain Emmett: (voice over) Pirate Force Out of the Gate! One fine day at the ocean sea, Captain Emmett was sailing the seven seas in his ship, "The Jolly Roger". Captain Emmett: (smelling the fresh air) Arr.. There's nothing like a good ol' smooth sailing out to sea. Don't you agree, Marine? Marine the Raccoon: Aye, Captain. It's a very good thing too, Robbing the rich from the greedy and give to the pure and poor. I mean really, I wonder what other adventures awaits us next? Captain Emmett: Never fear, my first mate, whenever the sails are out, the adventure will make all the difference to all of mankind. Meanwhile not far at the sea, Captain Whisker formed his own evil crew of his own. Captain Whiskers: Listen up, You scurvy dogs! We've got work to do, And we do not rest until the fortune is ours to take! Sa'Luk: And kind of fortune are we talking about, Captain Whisker? Captain Whiskers: Simple, Sa'Luk. The treasure known as One Piece. LeChuck: But what about that swab, Captain Emmet and his little raccoon friend? Captain Whiskers: They're no concern of mine at the moment. Governor Ratcliffe: Very well, Whiskers. We'll be ready to find our own gold. Captain Whiskers: Yes, And we shall have all the booty we'll ever own. (chuckles evilly) However not too far from the city, A portal opened up as Ford and Stanley Pines arrived from the future along with their companions. Ford Pines: We made it, Captain Whiskers might be expecting us by now. Stanley Pines: So, Ford. What's the plan now? Ford Pines: We must find us all a crew of our own, Including Captain Emmett. Cassim: We'll see to it, Ford. (Iago and Zazu) Zazu, Iago, It's time. Zazu: Right away, Cassim. Iago: Well, Here goes nothing. So, They begin a search for Captain Emmett and form a new crew of his own in search of One Piece. After a long while, The search was over as Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna, Mira and Crystal were gathered together. Ryo Vinsmoke: I don't get it, Why are we here anyway? Tiffany Lopez: Don't ask me, I haven't got a clue at all. Then, John Silver came with an explanation. John Silver: Perhaps I can answer a few questions, That is if you don't mind. Donna: Not at all, Mister...? John Silver: John Silver, You're all about to meet your captain and a couple of mentors. Maria Swanson: I see, But what was the mission we're invited to? John Silver: That depends on what skills either of you have. So, Do any of you have great skills? Ryo Vinsmoke: Hmm, Well, I have been practicing my sword swinging for a long time. Nina Vincent: I'm a great scouter and a lookout with my keen eyesight. Bendy Jackson: I can throw things at my enemies with my slingshot. Callie Jones: I can cook and fight martial art skills. Jay Larson: I've done a lot of medical jobs with my first aid kit using bandages and medicines before fighting. Maria Swanson: I can use my whip to fight off anyone who messes with me. Tiffany Lopez: The two of my daggers to take down my enemies. Donna: My fan to defend myself all the time. Mira: I can use my pole to take any bad guys down. Crystal: And I can use my ninja stars very easily. John Silver: Splendid, Your skills are just the ones we be needing as soon as your new captain arrives. And soon enough, Ford, Stanley and the others came with Captain Emmett and Marine. John Silver: And here he is now. Captain Emmett: Hello, Anyone here? Then, He notice John Silver with a new crew for him to meet. John Silver: Ah, Captain Emmett. You're just the captain I've meaning to meet in person. Ford Pines: Captain Emmett, This is John Silver. Stanley Pines: He's the one who found you the best crew you could ever be in charge of. Marine the Raccoon: A new crew? Captain Emmett: Really, How is this so? John Silver: So that you'll begin your quest for the Gold Roger's most ultimate treasure, One Piece. Marine gasped happliy as she starting to grin. Captain Emmett: You mean the "Gold Raoger, the King of the Piurates? John Silver: That's right. Marine the Raccoon: ???, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts